Incredible Hulk Vol 1 606
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** * * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Intelligencia Headquarters Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Father's Day * The events of this story happen nearly simultaneously with the events of other stories. The proper chronology is as follows: ** Skaar defeats the Mole Man and Tyrannus and is celebrated by New York City, and the flashback in the first story of this issue. ** The apparent death of Thaddeus Ross and his funeral in . ** The capture of Reed Richards by the Intelligencia in . ** The capture of Doctor Doom in the first story of this issue. ** Bruce Banner and the Red Hulk's meeting at the end of . * Bruce Banner recounts when the Hulk was pardoned and a massive parade was thrown in his honor. This happened in - . The Hulk's pardon lasts until the next time he went on a rampage from - . * The Thing mentions that the Watcher was punched in the face. This was by the Red Hulk in . * There are multiple mentions to the fact that Betty Ross. She died of radiation poisoning in . At the time of this story, nobody is aware that the Intelligencia resurrected her as revealed in . * The reason why Banner is upset with the Red Hulk after seeing Betty, and why he is convinced he really saw her, and not a clone, is because the Red Hulk told him that she is still alive. This is revealed in a flashback in . * Bruce asks the Red Hulk why he isn't in New York. The Red Hulk goes there to stop the Frightful Four from kidnapping Mr. Fantastic as seen in . * Doctor Doom recounts how he once stole the power of the Silver Surfer. That happened in - . While Skaar mentions he beat up the Surfer, that happened in - . * Doctor Doom states that the Cosmic Hulk robot was endowed with the Power Cosmic by Galactus. This was revealed in . However, the robot itself was built on Earth, as seen in . * In this story, Dr. Doom is infected with a virus that causes him brain damage. His mind is eventually returned to normal in . The Right Direction: * This story takes place prior to the Red She-Hulk's first appearance in . * The woman that appears to be She-Hulk is actually a Life Model Decoy as revealed in . Chronology Notes As this story takes place during the Fall of the Hulks event. As such characters appear in other stories between the events of this issue. The affected characters are: Page 10: * Page 21: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}